


Serendipity

by uchihatake



Series: OBKK AUs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Obito is a Demon, Top Uchiha Obito, but not an evil one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihatake/pseuds/uchihatake
Summary: “Are you ready?” Kakashi asked.“Ready for what?”Kakashi shook his head with a smile. “And here I thought you were a good businessman as well. Come on, Obito, let’s go home.”“I’m not—what?” Obito looked at Kakashi confusedly, but when the silver-haired man started walking towards his car, Obito felt inclined to follow, and not on his free will. “WHAT?!”Kakashi smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Let’s call this payback for messing with some of my best employees’ lives. You should have paid attention when I was amending the contract, demon, because now you are my personal assistant.”“I’m yourwhat?!” Obito shouted.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: OBKK AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867591
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198





	Serendipity

“I’m bored!” Obito shouted in his empty house.

He groaned as he fell back onto his white couch, his arms relaxing on the top and he lifted his legs.

Suddenly, he felt the faint feeling when someone wanted to make a deal and Obito sighed. “Speak of the devil.”

He slowly rose to his feet and took a step forward only to now be at a crossroads on Earth. The aging human businessman was startled when he saw Obito appear suddenly beside him.

“Boo.” Obito smiled and the man shivered in fear. “You called?”

“Y—yes,” the man stuttered. “I didn’t think it actually worked though… you are a demon?”

Obito rolled his eyes. “No, I’m an angel.”

The man’s face lit up. “An angel of the lord. Yes, you look like it.”

“No, you idiot I’m a demon.” Obito scowled, but then shrugged. “Thanks for the compliment though, I suppose.”

“A real demon.” The man gulped.

Obito sighed. “Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me what you want?”

“Oh! Right! The deal… yes the deal.” The man licked his lips nervously. “I wish to become the CEO of the company I work for.”

Obito quirked an eyebrow. “That’s what you want?”

“Can you not do it?”

“No, I can do it, but I just wanted to make sure. You realize in ten years I’ll be coming for your soul, right?” Obito asked.

The balding man nodded. “Yes, you can have it.”

Obito shrugged. “Alright, now we just need to kiss on it.”

“A kiss?” The man recoiled.

“Hey, I don’t want to do it anymore than you but rules are rules. Are you going to let a kiss get in the way of you becoming the boss?”

“Fine,” he spat out. “Just do it already.”

 _‘Oh no, I wanted to take my time.’_ Obito rolled his eyes before moving in for a kiss.

The contract was sealed and they pulled away quickly. Almost immediately the businessman received a phone call and a huge grin crossed his face as he walked away.

Obito sighed again as he looked around and realized he was once again left with nothing to do. He strolled out towards the nearby light and was delighted to see that it was a bar. It wasn’t late enough to find anyone drunk enough to make deals with easily, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t start working on people.

 _‘Might as well cause a little havoc while I’m up here.’_ Obito thought as he pushed open the door.

Obito hit the jackpot. It seemed a local company was throwing a business party and he only had to wait a few hours before he began to make his rounds, granting such things as love, fame, and fortune. All those good things and a few peculiar ones like a new cat, but Obito wasn’t one to be picky. A soul was a soul, simple as that, so he would make deals for them just as simply.

He was 20 people in and thinking about moving onto the next bar when he caught sight of a young man at the bar counter. He wasn’t drunk like the others and had a calculating look about him, but it was obvious that he was with the current party. From across the room Obito sized him up, from his silver hair and pale skin to his designer leather shoes. He was frowning, and looking as bored as Obito had earlier, yet he made no move to join his workmates in conversation.

Obito licked his lips slowly. _‘I smell a challenge. This could be fun.’_

He slowly, but purposefully, made his way over to the bar. Obito could see the man watching him from the corner of his eye and Obito smirked, never looking away from him. He leaned on the counter, still staring as he ordered a drink from the bartender, finally making the other look at him as Obito ordered his next target a drink.

The young man looked at the mixed drink and then finally over at Obito. “What do you want?”

Not the answer Obito was expecting, but he kept his surprise hidden behind an easy smile. “Buying you a drink.”

“Yes, I noticed, but why? What do you want from me?”

“Quite the businessman, aren’t you?” Obito’s lips twitched in amusement. “How about we start with a name?”

“Fred.”

Obito’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Your name is Fred?”

“You never asked for my name, you just asked for a name.” The man smirked slightly and lifted the drink to his lips. “Thanks for the drink.”

As frustrated as Obito was, he couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, you got me there. Business is business, so can I find out your name now?”

The man hummed as if thinking. “In exchange for what? Seems pointless just to tell you my name.”

“How about for my name?” Obito suggested.

“And why would I want to know that?”

“So you can properly thank me for the drink,” Obito replied, full of hope that this worked.

His target nodded. “Fair enough, my name is Kakashi Hatake.”

“Obito Uchiha.” Obito held his hand out and Kakashi shook it instinctively. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Is it really?” Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to watching the party in the corner. “Anyhow, thanks for the drink, Obito Uchiha.”

Obito frowned, not liking that he wasn’t making progress. “So Kakashi, what are you doing here when you keep looking over there?”

“I’m…” the silver-haired man motioned with his hands as if he was trying to think of a word before sighing, “supervising.”

“Supervising?”

“I’m not sure what else to call it. This was supposed to be an after work meeting and as things go, I really can’t leave yet. If I leave then they all will have to leave and that just won’t make for a good work atmosphere tomorrow,” Kakashi explained.

“I see…” Obito frowned. “Why would they need to leave if you left?”

Kakashi looked at Obito curiously. “You obviously don’t work in a company do you? What do you do?”

Obito smiled at Kakashi’s help in conversation, sure he was drawing him in. “I did ask first… I’ll share if you tell me first.”

Kakashi scowled at him. “I think I’ve answered more than enough of your questions to warrant an answer in return.”

“Ah, but you never asked a question before now.”

Obito was banking on Kakashi’s boredom and curiosity to help continue this conversation and he wasn’t disappointed.

“I’m their boss. They have to stay as long as I do and if I leave early then they have to leave too. This way I give them an excuse to stay out. Now, what about you? What is it you do?”

“Wow the boss… at your age?” Obito looked at him in surprise. Not receiving an answer, he smiled. “Right, my turn. I… travel a lot for my job. Simply said, I go around making deals with people and making wishes come true.”

“Oh really now. That’s pretty vague, Obito,” Kakashi said.

Obito shrugged. “It’s just my line of work.”

“You make wishes come true… you don’t look like the type to work for charity.” Kakashi looked Obito up and down, trying to size him up.

Obito laughed. “No, definitely not charity. I make deals with people.”

“Wha—“ Kakashi’s eyes flicked over to the party and then back to Obito. “Oh, I see. And you were thinking of making me your next prey, Demon?”

“Wow, I’m surprised… not many people believe in demons in this day and age.” Obito admitted.

“Ah, well I have a friend from high school who told me about demons. So tell me, will I be losing my job anytime soon?”

“Is that what you wish to know?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “No, I want to know if any of my employees wished to become the boss. Or is that confidential?”

Obito tilted his head as he thought. “No, it isn’t confidential. Do you work for the Leaf?”

“No.”

“Oh, well then you are good.” Obito smiled. “Most of those drunk ones asked for normal things; nothing to worry about. Except that the one in yellow might be quitting soon since he will win the lottery.”

Kakashi nodded slowly. “That’s fine. I was planning on firing him soon anyways.”

“So,” Obito decided to go for it since Kakashi already knew about him and didn’t look like he would be getting drunk anytime soon, “what is it you want, Kakashi Hatake?”

“Nothing.” Kakashi laughed. “You picked the wrong person, Obito. I have money, I have fame, and I even have looks, so there is nothing you could give me.”

“Everyone wants something.” Obito slid closer to Kakashi.

The silver-haired man tapped his chin. “The only thing I can think of off the top of my head would be a personal assistant.”

“A personal assistant?” Obito asked in disbelief. “I can move mountains and kill people, yet you just want a _personal assistant_?”

“One that I can trust with everything and promises not to tell anyone my personal information. Extremely loyal.” Kakashi nodded. “Those qualities are hard to come by in one person.”

“So, would you want to make a deal?” Obito sighed. _‘Not as fun or as challenging as I originally thought. What a waste of time…’_

Kakashi scoffed. “Give up my soul for an assistant? Are you insane?”

“Ah… you know that part too…” Obito paused. “Well, honestly it isn’t that bad and I can change the standard deal if you don’t want to be killed by a hellhound.”

Kakashi looked interested at that. “You can change the deal?”

“Only slightly,” Obito said cautiously, not liking the gleam in the human’s eyes.

“Okay, let’s change this contract then.” Kakashi turned his whole chair towards Obito. “An assistant I can trust for my soul 10 years down the line.”

“Fine, what would you like to change?” Obito asked finally sitting down on the stool.

Kakashi frowned. “This is a contract, shouldn’t there be a written form somewhere?”

Obito scowled. “You want to see the written contract?”

“Yes. Also, I’m assuming by using the written contact we won’t have to do the kiss either?”

“True…” Obito hesitated. A part of him was nagging him to just leave and get an easier soul, but Obito was stubborn. He was working on Kakashi and even had him! He just needed to get the contract signed. With a snap of his fingers, a long roll of parchment appeared in his hands. “Here it is.”

Kakashi shook his head. “You want us to stick out? If I open that up then everyone will be staring at us. Let me look at it on the computer.”

Obito glared, not liking that Kakashi didn’t just accept that the contract was too long to read. Again, the feeling to turn around came back and even stronger but Obito didn’t want to admit defeat. Another snap of his fingers and his laptop appeared in front of Kakashi.

“Perfect.” Kakashi smiled, causing Obito’s frown to increase.

So they went through the contract paragraph by paragraph and Obito was starting to get bored. He was even more bored than he had been just sitting at home doing nothing. Eventually he zoned Kakashi out as he worked on the contract, as long as he didn’t change what Obito was going to receive then what would the harm be?

“And about the assistant, can I put in specifics?”

Obito groaned at all the questions. “Yes, no matter what I should be able to find them for you or change the person you want so that they act how you want them to.”

Kakashi nodded. “Quite handy that demon magic of yours.”

“Yes, quite.” Obito rolled his eyes. “Are you done yet?”

“Ummm…. Yes, now I am. Do you want to look over it before you sign it?” Kakashi asked.

Obito took the computer and saw that Kakashi had typed his name at the bottom and put the date. Obito quickly scrolled up the document to the section he was most concerned about and was surprised to see that Kakashi hadn’t amended the soul part at all, except that his soul would be taken more peacefully. He went back to the bottom and put his own name and the date.

“And we are done!” Obito said cheerfully.

Kakashi smiled. “Do I get a written copy?”

“You really are a businessman…”

“You don’t become a CEO at my age through sheer luck.” Kakashi held his hand out.

Obito rolled his eyes but the scroll appeared again and he handed it to Kakashi. “There, this is the revised version. Happy?”

“Almost.” Obito was confused as he noticed Kakashi trying to hold back laughter. “So, when do I get my personal assistant?”

“Usually right away…” Obito frowned as Kakashi smiled widely. “Happy to get this assistant, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” Kakashi finally let himself laugh. “Well, looks like I’ll be going home now.”

He hopped off of the stool and waved to his employees who all looked sad, but cheered one last time before grabbing their stuff. Kakashi started heading for the door and for some reason Obito felt like following, just to see what this mysterious person had done. Kakashi said goodbye to his employees and wished them well on their way home before looking at Obito and shaking his head.

“Are you ready?” Kakashi asked.

“Ready for what?”

Kakashi shook his head with a smile. “And here I thought you were a good businessman as well. Come on, Obito, let’s go home.”

“I’m not—what?” Obito looked at Kakashi confusedly, but when the silver-haired man started walking towards his car, Obito felt inclined to follow, and not on his free will. “WHAT?!”

Kakashi smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Let’s call this payback for messing with some of my best employees’ lives. You should have paid attention when I was amending the contract, demon, because now you are my personal assistant.”

“I’m your _what_?!” Obito shouted.

“Get in the car, Obito, I want to go home.” Kakashi clicked the remote in his hand, unlocking his car so he could get in.

“No! We need to talk about this,” Obito fumed and didn’t let his body comply with the gentle suggestion it was getting from Kakashi’s words.

Kakashi glared at him from inside the car. “You want to argue about this here with people around or back at my place where there are no witnesses?”

Within a blink, Obito was in Kakashi’s passenger seat and after another second of thought his computer appeared in his lap with the contract open. “Drive.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I make the rules here.”

The whole ride to Kakashi’s apartment Obito was reading the contract, now wishing he had paid more attention. He was still reading when they arrived, so Obito walked into the building while still scanning over the contract.

“You changed a lot of minor things in the beginning,” Obito commented.

“Yeah, they were stupid or redundant. You need to have a talk with who makes your contracts.” Kakashi pressed the button for the pent house suite.

Obito wasn’t even looking where he was walking once the doors opened since he was now at the part dealing with what Kakashi’s wish was. His jaw dropped. “I have to live with you?!”

Kakashi nodded. “But don’t worry I have maid already.”

“I have to pay rent!? Why should I live here if I have to pay rent?!” Obito shouted and slammed his laptop close, letting it disappear. His eyes widened as he looked around the suite, only now realizing he had entered Kakashi’s home. The space was modern and practically empty of any personal touches besides colored furniture. No pictures, personal decorations (professional paintings excluded) or even plants were in the room.

“Don’t worry, didn’t you read the part where I pay you?” Kakashi waved him off as he walked to the kitchen.

Obito scowled. “Yes, but it is exactly how much rent I’m going to owe you.”

“Oh does it? I didn’t realize.” Kakashi smirked as he filled up a water glass. 

Obito slammed his hands down onto the counter. “Why did you ask for me in particular? I could have gotten you anyone!”

“Because,” Kakashi took a sip of water, “it seemed fun and I wanted to see if I could get away with it, which I did. Plus,” Kakashi continued before Obito could interrupt, “you were the one who signed without reading it.”

Obito growled and continued to glare, having nothing he could say to contradict Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled knowing that he had won. “Well, I’m going to bed. You have free reign of the house, just please don’t break anything. There is a guest room that you can take and do what you want with. We leave for work tomorrow at 7 so be ready.”

With a wave of his hand, Kakashi walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. Obito was left there, still in complete disbelief over the sequence of events. With a sigh, he plopped down onto Kakashi’s grey couch and propped his feet up onto the table before pulling his laptop out again. _‘If I’m going to be his assistant, I’d better find out what I have to do so that I don’t break this contract. I’m getting his soul no matter what.’_

“It’s only ten years… I can survive this,” Obito mumbled.

✼

It was only the end of the first week and Obito was irritated. Obito couldn’t remember the last time he had an actual boss so following someone’s direct orders was a new concept for the demon who liked his freedom. Not only was he being ordered to do things, but Kakashi was keeping him busy all day with seemingly meaningless tasks. Things like getting him coffee, sending e-mails, and taking notes for him at meetings. Obito didn’t understand why a great demon like himself was forced to do these tasks.

Obito pushed open Kakashi’s office door without knocking, because he had to express his displeasure somehow, and put the sandwich Kakashi ordered onto his desk.

“You’re late,” Kakashi said, not looking away from his computer.

“I wouldn’t have been if you had just let me just conjure you one,” Obito argued as he thought back about the long line he'd had to suffer through.

“Yes, but that doesn’t help the economy,” the younger man mumbled.

Obito was about to say something about the fragile economy humans worry about when his cellphone rang.

Kakashi finally looked up from his computer screen. “I wasn’t expecting a call from anyone.”

“Well good because this is from my friend,” Obito said as he looked at the caller ID.

“You… have a friend?” Kakashi asked, surprised.

“Um yeah,” Obito answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He teleported to the roof and hit answer. “Itachi?”

“Obito! What is this I heard about you being a human’s pet?” Itachi asked in what sounded like amusement.

“I am not his pet!” Obito said harshly. “Is that what Sasuke told you?!”

Itachi laughed lightly. “So what are you doing on Earth so long?”

Obito groaned. “I’m his personal assistant.”

“Sounds like pet.” Itachi chuckled but continued talking before Obito could yell again. “And how did that happen to the mighty Obito Uchiha?”

“I might not have read the amended contract fully,” Obito grumbled.

“You let this human amend the contract?” Itachi sounded surprised this time.

“I just…” Obito screamed a little in frustration. “I don’t know what I was thinking!”

“Obviously…”

“It’s only for ten years!” Obito said. “Then I’ll have his soul and this will be a memory we laugh about later.”

“Yeah… well, at least you aren’t bored anymore, right?” Itachi asked.

“This is _not_ what I wanted to fix my boredom! I can’t even take souls!” Obito complained. “How am I supposed to keep my head up high when I go back below?!”

“You should have thought about that before you made a deal without looking at the contract,” Itachi scolded.

“Yeah, whatever.” Obito rolled his eyes. “I’d better go before he takes this break out of my pay and then I have to somehow pay rent.”

“Oh, one last question,” Itachi paused, “is he at least good looking?

“What does that even matter?!” Obito stammered out.

Itachi laughed. “Well you do have to spend ten years with him. It would be better if you had something nice to look at right?”

Obito hung up abruptly, not even feeling the need to give him an answer. He took a step and once again appeared in Kakashi’s office.

The silver-haired man jumped in his chair before glaring at the demon. “Didn’t I tell you not to do that?”

“Right. Sorry, Boss.” Obito rolled his eyes and sat on the couch in the corner.

Obito stared at the clock and listened to Kakashi type on his computer. This was the worst part of the day, after dinner when everyone else in the office was gone for the day. There was nothing to do except watch Kakashi work long hours and grab him coffee.

Sitting there, a thought suddenly hit Obito. _‘It is Friday… shouldn’t he be out partying with friends?’_

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Kakashi asked, sighing.

“It’s Friday night and you are still in the office. Why aren’t you out with your friends?” Obito asked.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, but immediately looked back down at his work. “There is a lot that needs to be done.”

Obito frowned. “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow or even Monday. Why not take a break after working hard all week?”

“I don’t have time. I—I run a large company and need to keep on top of things,” Kakashi said quickly.

Obito narrowed his eyes and Kakashi. “That may be true but I think you are hiding something…”

Kakashi scoffed. “You are thinking too much into it. I know you want to leave but just give me another hour and then we can go home.”

“Home?” Obito looked at the phone on Kakashi’s desk and finally it dawned on him that in the week he had known Kakashi, not once had the man received a personal call or text. Obito scanned the room and saw absolutely no personal pictures, only awards, paintings, and books.

 _‘He doesn’t have any friends… hell, I doubt he has any family he feels close to.’_ Obito thought about the contract between them, and really looked at the peculiar bits.

Obito was living in Kakashi’s house, but didn’t have to cook or clean, just live there. Kakashi actually cooked breakfast for the both of them even though cooking for Obito wasn’t part of their deal. He had to stay with Kakashi all the time unless he was running errands for him or Kakashi was sleeping, as if the man didn’t want to be alone.

 _‘It’s like he is lonely yet doesn’t realize it…’_ Obito frowned.

Would Obito be considered nice? No, not usually, but that didn’t make him cruel either. He was just usually indifferent to other people’s affairs. Something about Kakashi’s situation struck a chord in him though. Maybe it was the way the man worked so hard for his company yet showed greed only for the interests of the company, not for himself. This person was a generally nice person, which intrigued Obito, especially since he didn’t see a point to it. But, how could it be right that someone as kind as Kakashi was allowed to be so lonely?

Obito groaned internally, wondering why he cared so much about his client. _‘I don’t care… yeah I don’t care if he’s lonely! I’m just going to get him out of his office more so that I don’t have to stay here all the time!’_ Satisfied with his reasoning, Obito stood up and crossed over to Kakashi’s desk.

“Fine, a half hour,” Kakashi said seeing Obito’s figure walk closer.

“No, we are leaving now and we aren’t going home.” Obito put his hand on Kakashi and before the younger could protest, they were at an arcade.

Kakashi squeaked at his new surroundings, this being the first time he had teleported. Quickly, he regained his footing and glared at Obito. “I’m the boss here, remember? Now take me back.”

“I believe in my job description it says I should do what I think best for you, yes? Well I think relaxing outside the office will be good for you. You need a break and if after an hour you really want to go back then we will.”

“Or I could just walk out of here and grab a taxi.”

Obito smirked. “Yes, you could.” Kakashi walked off. “If you could find the exit.”

Kakashi stalled, hearing Obito’s quieter words. “What do you mean by that?”

Obito shrugged. “It’s a big place, this arcade. It could be quite impossible to find the door. Almost as if you keep walking in circles, never quite getting all the way to the door.”

“Obito.” Kakashi clenched his fists in anger, understanding what Obito was hinting at.

Obito just smiled and wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s shoulder so he could direct him to the closest game. “I swear, just an hour and then I’ll bring us back to the office if you want.”

“Of course I’ll want to!” Kakashi huffed but then he turned curious when he saw the game Obito brought him to. “What is this?”

Obito smiled. “Only the best game in existence.”

They both sat down and Obito explained the rules to Kakashi who seemed to only have basic knowledge of how these games were played. The first few rounds, the younger man lost horribly but it seemed to only egg him on. By the tenth match he finally beat Obito and did a victory cheer. If Obito said that in that moment he didn’t find the human cute, he would’ve been lying which was why he would never speak of that moment.

Since Kakashi had ‘mastered’ that game, he looked around the arcade for another game until he found one both he and Obito had never played before, which was difficult because Obito had played many in his lifetime of free time. It was a game like tetris but different enough that Obito didn’t have an advantage. It was frustrating for the both them as the game dragged on, both seeming to be on equal level. In the end, Obito took a risk and won. This time he jumped up and down, cheering and pointing his tongue out at Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “You just got lucky.”

“Maybe, but I still won and in the end, isn’t that all that matters?” Obito smirked.

Kakashi yawned. “I don’t think so.”

Obito laughed. “Why don’t we play again then, see if your method works.”

“I don’t know, I’m getting tired for some reason.” Kakashi rubbed his eyes and Obito had to fight the urge to kiss the subtle pout on his face.

Obito shook his head, wondering what was wrong with himself.

“Shit! We’ve been in here for 3 hours!” Kakashi exclaimed after looking at his cellphone.

“Looks like you didn’t want to leave after an hour,” Obito said smugly.

Kakashi looked away, feeling disappointed in himself. “It was a bit fun… and relaxing I guess.”

Obito smiled. “It’s nice to get away from responsibilities occasionally, isn’t it?”

Kakashi sighed, knowing he had lost this round. “Yes, it was nice, but I still need to go back and finish the project I was working on.”

Obito frowned as Kakashi stood up. “Kakashi, you can’t be serious. It’s already 10 pm.”

Kakashi shrugged. “It’s hard work being the boss. If it wasn’t then everyone would be in power. I can’t afford to always be going out and having fun.”

Obito placed his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders so he could look at the man seriously. “It’s not healthy the way you live. You have to make sure you relax too. One mistake won’t hurt you too badly.”

“It hurt you, didn’t it?” Kakashi smiled.

Obito laughed. “Yeah, I guess it did, but I’ll survive.”

“Well, I’d rather not hit any unpleasant bumps so, can we go back to office?” Kakashi said.

Obito pursed his lips. “Fine, but only so you can pack it up and take it home. It’s more relaxed at home.”

“Fine.” Kakashi smiled easily.

“Also—“

“You’re pushing your luck, Demon,” Kakashi warned.

“Also, you need to let me plan fun activities that get you out of the office and feeling refreshed,” Obito continued.

Kakashi thought about it. “As long as they don’t conflict with work.”

Obito nodded. “They don’t conflict with work and you don’t try to pile on the work so you can’t go.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Fine, you got yourself a deal.”

Obito smiled. “Looks like I won this one.”

“Really? You are still doing work for me so I wouldn’t consider getting small breaks a big victory.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Obito shrugged. He pulled Kakashi close and in the next moment they were back at the office so the silver-haired man could pack up his work gear.

Since Kakashi was tired Obito drove them home, stopping first at a 24/7 coffee shop for Kakashi. Obito frowned as Kakashi really did continue to work once they arrived at home, the coffee keeping him running. Obito left him alone to shower and relax after a mostly irritating day, although the ending was making up for the hardships of before.

Obito was walking back into his room but paused. He internally debated but eventually gave in and went out to the living room to check on his boss. The sight brought a frown to his face. Kakashi had fallen asleep with his face laying on top of the papers and computer still running.

Obito didn’t even think about it as he crossed the room and picked Kakashi up off the floor and carried him to the master bedroom so he could tuck him into bed. Satisfied Kakashi would be comfortable, Obito brushed the human’s bangs out of his eyes and smiled softly down at him.

_‘Maybe these 10 years won’t be so horrible.’_

✼

The two males got into an easy routine. They worked every day at the office and once or twice a week Obito would bring them somewhere new and exciting. Eventually they both started opening up to each other more and the relationship didn’t seem so much like Boss and Assistant anymore. It was more like a friend that worked for another friend now. They were actually able to talk to one another without getting frustrated, or in Obito’s case, making threats under his breath. Dinners were always interesting, since it was the one meal Obito made sure Kakashi wouldn’t work during. This brought on interesting conversation between the two where they learned more about one another and their worlds. There were still rough moments, especially when Kakashi did order Obito to do something which he didn’t want to do, like walk through the rain to get him coffee at midnight.

Today was starting to be one of those days where he didn’t like his situation. Obito grumbled as he walked out of a potential business client’s office with the needed paperwork under his arm. He had been forced to wait a half hour for the guy to get out of his meeting, was yelled at through texts by Kakashi wondering where he was and wanting coffee, and then the client had pretty much treated him like an insect. All Obito wanted to do was kill him, but Kakashi probably wouldn’t allow that.

 _‘Kakashi and his rules.’_ Obito rolled his eyes as he walked out of the elevator. _‘At least Kakashi said he would grab his own coffee… he must know I’m not in the best of moods.’_

Obito could have just teleported to Kakashi’s office and waited for him to return but instead he chose to walk, hoping it would be a good way to blow off steam so he didn’t feel the need kill everyone who looked at him wrong. The documents didn’t need to be in Kakashi’s possession right away so Obito took his time, rolling his shoulders to work out the tension. Finally, he was starting to calm down when he felt a tug.

Obito groaned, knowing it was someone wanting to make a deal and that he was close to him. He tried not to pay attention to it and continued walking, although he really wanted to go. His deal with Kakashi coming back and biting him in the ass again. Not being able to make deals while he worked for the human, how frustrating. He decided to take another detour to make his trip back to office longer.

“Obito?”

Obito turned towards the unfamiliar voice. An arrogant looking boy leaned against a brick building. He had blond hair and wore normal clothing and to the normal human he would have seemed completely ordinary, but to Obito he knew immediately that he was confronting a demon. “Do I know you?”

The demon smirked and kicked off the wall and started walking towards Obito. “No, but I’ve heard of you. Everyone has heard of the demon who became a pet for a human.”

“Excuse me.” Obito glared the younger demon down.

“Playing secretary for a human just to get his soul? How desperate are you?” The demon taunted.

“I was in no need of souls.” Obito growled. “I am perfectly able to get souls without selling myself.”

“Oh, so you just did it for fun?” The young demon laughed. “How the mighty have fallen… Obito Uchiha, letting himself be owned by a human for kicks. What are you, a slut for souls?”

Obito’s eye twitched. “Owned… slut…”

The young demon continued to laugh, laughing so hard he was now slightly bending over. Obito smiled tightly before thrusting his arm forward, straight into the demon’s chest. The blond-haired demon’s heart was ripped out of his body while he was still laughing. A smile was still on his face as he lifelessly hit the floor.

“Kakashi never said anything about killing other demons,” Obito muttered as he crushed the warm heart in his hand.

He dropped the heart as he turned to dust in his hand. Obito bent down and used the corpse’s clothing to wipe the blood off of his hands before he made the mess vanish, as to not gain human suspicions. He continued on his walk. Finally killing someone was making him feel better, but the words pet, owned and slut, flowed through his mind. The words were hurting his pride even though he knew that they weren’t true.

He heard a noise coming from his left down another alley. He stopped walking. _‘Should I go and check it out? I’m sure Kakashi wouldn’t mind if I killed a few thugs…’_

Obito’s eyes widened as he witnessed Kakashi get pushed out into the open and slammed against a wall, a cough of blood erupted from his mouth before he slid down the wall. A group of thugs pounced on Kakashi and anger coursed through Obito’s veins.

“Hey!” Obito yelled out.

The ferocity of his voice commanded their attention and immediately the boys paled but had enough sense to run. Obito chased into the alley after them only stopping when he heard Kakashi groan. Seeing Kakashi’s condition up close made his blood run cold, the fear paralyzing him to the spot. There was blood all over this face and abdomen. The multiple knife wounds were bleeding profusely, the flow not slowing down.

Obito couldn’t remember the last time he had been scared, nor the last time he had been afraid for another person. Obito slowly approached Kakashi.

“K—Kakashi?” Obito called out.

Kakashi didn’t stir.

Obito’s heart was pounding as he knelt beside his boss and recently turned friend and put a finger to his neck to check for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped him as he left the faint thumping of the blood flowing.

"Don't leave me, Kakashi." Before it became too late, Obito sent his power into Kakashi, healing his wounds.

Before his eyes, Kakashi's wounds healed. Before long his breathing became regular but the poor human was still unconscious. Obito smiled, satisfied that the younger male would be fine until he remembered the cause of his friend's pain.

Obito whistled and stood up. The smell hit Obito before he even saw the creature he had summoned. His own personal hellhound, standing five feet tall on four legs with broad shoulders and paws that could be classified as feet, the grotesque hound breathing heavily as it approached Obito. Its dark fur was matted and disgusting, coated in the blood of his victims. Sometimes Obito thought humans were lucky they didn't have to see the hellhounds and once again wished the animal would allow him to wash it.

The thought didn't last long though as Obito saw the dog glance at Kakashi. "Not him. Find the ones who did this to him and consider them a gift from me. Do with them what you will."

The hellhound’s mouth twisted into what Obito could only assume was a smile before it sniffed the air around Kakashi and ran down the alley. Obito almost felt sorry for the punks, but then he looked down at Kakashi and wished he could have gone after them himself. Shown them what hell was really like.

Obito carefully lifted Kakashi off the ground, holding onto the sleeping human tightly before teleporting them to Kakashi's house. With a snap of his fingers, Obito changed Kakashi’s clothes so he wouldn’t be in bloodied clothes anymore and gently placed him down onto his bed. Obito pulled the blankets over him to tuck him in and smiled happily, knowing that Kakashi was safe. He summoned a chair so he could sit by Kakashi’s bed and watch over him, just to make sure he would be okay.

_‘I almost lost him today… if I hadn’t gotten there right then Kakashi might have died.’_

At his thoughts, Obito stilled. _‘He would have died… died and it would have broken me out of my servitude. Why… why did I save him?!’_ Obito was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Kakashi whimper.

Kakashi’s eyes opened slowly and seeing that he was in his room, he began to blink rapidly in confusion as if he wasn’t quite awake. He looked to his right and immediately calmed to see Obito sitting there. This confused Obito, why was he so calm with him being in his room, a place he rarely went into. More confusing was when the younger blushed and cleared him throat.

It was only when he felt something move out of his grip that he realized he had been holding Kakashi’s hand.

“Um…” Kakashi said awkwardly before raising his hand up and patting Obito’s head. “Good boy.”

A flash of anger ran through Obito’s mind but just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and Obito started laughing. _‘Ah, this is why I saved him. The first person I’ve started feeling this close with. He may keep trying to maintain the space between us but after these few months, I really can’t see the rest of my existence without him being by my side.’_

Obito smirked before pushing Kakashi farther on the bed and climbing up beside him so he could put his arm around the human’s shoulders. Not wanting to be any farther than necessary once he discovered his potential feelings for the tricky human.

“W-What are you doing?!” Kakashi wiggled.

“You know, you should be careful about how you treat me.”

“Why? Because you are going to own my soul later?” Kakashi kept trying to push against Obito in vain.

“Exactly. And if I recall in the contract it says to take your soul with the least amount of pain possible. Well, Kakashi… no one ever said I had to kill you to take your soul. I could just take all of you.’

Kakashi’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Obito chuckled. “Better be careful, my friend, because in ten years you may be working for me.”

Kakashi’s mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

“I hope you like skinship.” Obito took the opportunity to hug Kakashi close to him, knowing that even though the younger male was surprised and tried to keep his distance, Kakashi would now really allow himself to open up to Obito. It would take time, but forever was quite a long time to find out everything about one another and for love to blossom naturally.

✼

_Ten years later._

Kakashi woke up to the feeling of an empty pit in his stomach. Actually, to say he fell asleep at all was a stretch since he honestly didn’t feel rested. Worries and anxieties had plagued him all week long. Thankfully, he was sure he had most of his feelings hidden from Obito, but he was sure last night Obito had expected he would be feeling uneasy. Of course, who wouldn’t be when it was the day they were going to die?

 _‘Obito did say that he wasn’t planning on killing me… but that was also ten years ago.’_ Kakashi sighed as he slowly rose to his feet and made his way to the restroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror, the same face he’d had for the last ten years. Obito had stopped Kakashi’s aging process when the human had freaked out about a wrinkle next to his left eye one day. Kakashi smiled at the memory.

_Kakashi shrieked as he looked at himself in the mirror._

_The bathroom door slammed open and Obito was there with fire floating in his hands. “What’s wrong?!”_

_“Good lord, put that away!! And get out!” Kakashi said, trying to cover his top half, glad he had a towel wrapped around his hips._

_Obito dimmed the fire immediately but continued to look around. Obito’s eyes had turned red, the color Kakashi knew meant Obito was pissed and ready to kill “Why did you scream? I heard you scream.”_

_“I’m fine, Obito. There isn’t any danger in here. Please leave,” Kakashi tried to say it calmly so Obito would calm down._

_Obito’s eyes flicked to Kakashi and scanned him. Kakashi could fell the blush creeping up on his face. “It doesn’t look like you are hurt anywhere… just tell me why you screamed and I’ll leave.’_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I thought I wished for an assistant, not a bodyguard.”_

_“No, you wished for me as your assistant and I only come on one setting. Now tell me.” Obito stalked closer to Kakashi._

_“Fine!” Kakashi held his arms to keep Obito back. “I saw a wrinkle.”_

_Obito paused. “A wrinkle? That’s it?”_

_Kakashi scoffed. “What do you mean is that it? It’s a big deal!”_

_Obito relaxed, his eyes going back to the nearly pitch black color Kakashi had grown fond of. “I thought you were being attacked.”_

_“Who would attack me in my bathroom?” Kakashi asked bewilderedly._

_Obito frowned. “It is possible.”_

_“I live on the 40th floor!! Who is going to get up here?! More importantly why would they even try?!” Kakashi shouted._

_Obito nodded. “Right… you don’t have that many enemies.”_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Yes, unlike the deadly Obito Uchiha, I am just a mere human and do not make enemies at the drop of a hat.”_

_Obito sent him a warning look before leaning against the wall. “So, what’s wrong with a wrinkle?”_

_“What’s wrong—I’ll tell you what’s wrong. It means I’m getting older. Soon I’ll have more wrinkles and then I’ll be walking around with a limp.” Kakashi groaned and looked back into the mirror, now used to Obito being in the bathroom._

_Obito shrugged. “That’s a natural part of aging.”_

_“Yeah, but you don’t age,” Kakashi snapped before he could think about what he was saying. Immediately he regretted his words._

_Obito’s shocked face quickly turned into a smile. “You care about me not aging?”_

_Kakashi looked down, embarrassed, and was only able to produce a mumble. “It isn’t fair that you don’t age. If I really am going to be with you forever then it’s going to suck being a grandpa tagging along with a young good looking demon.”_

_Obito’s eyebrows shot up. “Good looking? Wow, I should really surprise you in the bathroom more often.”_

_Kakashi groaned and quickly grabbed his sleep shirt and threw it on so he didn’t feel as vulnerable._

_“Also, you should have just said something.” Obito snapped his fingers. “I don’t want my Kakashi to not feel worthy next to me.”_

_Kakashi looked back in the mirror and scanned his face, now unable to find the wrinkle. “Woah… how…” Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Obito. “Is this going to cost me anything in the future?”_

_Obito laughed. “No, consider it a gift for telling me what you really think about me.”_

_Kakashi blushed but before he could deny anything, Obito left the bathroom. Kakashi buried his face in his hands. “Stupid Obito.”_

Kakashi sighed. He stepped out of the shower, now feeling fresh and ready to accept his fate. Would Obito really accept him as an assistant? What exactly did that mean? Would they be living in hell? How hot was hell really?

Kakashi shook his head at the random direction his thoughts were going. He got dressed in comfortable clothing and finally was standing at his bedroom door with his hand on the knob. His hand was shaking and he really didn’t want to leave the comfort of his room. He leaned his head against the door as he tried to hold back his tears.

 _‘Honestly, I’m just worried that after today things are going to change… more specifically that the Obito I fell in love with isn’t the real Obito.’_ Admitting his true fear to himself almost brought him to his knees.

After ten years, Kakashi knew he loved the demon he had trapped. He loved him more than he could ever love anyone else and the thought that Obito wasn’t really the person he portrayed himself to be but was instead cruel and heartless terrified Kakashi because he wouldn’t be able to handle not ever finding someone else he would love like how he did Obito.

 _‘Why did you have to be at the bar that night? Why did I find you interesting and enchanting even as I knew how dumb you could be?’_ A sad chuckle left Kakashi’s chest. _‘Why is it that after only a year of being by your side I knew that I would never want anyone but you?’_

Kakashi inhaled deeply, trying to steady his nerves. _‘At least I never confessed, right? It would have been so much worse if I had… would he have laughed in my face? Or would he have gone along with it?’_

Sure, Obito had been clingy and fun to be around ever since the first time he had saved Kakashi’s life but, Kakashi had doubts that Obito had only been worried something would happen to his soul. It was a weird feeling, trusting the demon with his life and believing in every word he said, but also having doubts because he was a demon and Kakashi wasn’t sure how different that would make Obito.

“I can do this,” Kakashi whispered to himself. He turned the knob and made the walk into the living room.

Never before had the walk felt this short, in fact it had always felt too long. For years he knew that all he had to do was get to the end of the hallway and more often than not, Obito would be sitting on the couch watching television. Kakashi had mixed feelings when he entered the living room and didn’t see Obito. His stomach was spinning from relief and worry.

 _‘Is he still in his room?’_ Kakashi walked over to the counter and found a note. “Back soon?” Kakashi groaned. “I just want to just this over with already.”

“What do you mean?”

Startled, Kakashi jumped and turned around. Standing there near the couch was Obito with a smirk on his face.

Obito started walking closer and Kakashi gulped and clenched his fists so it wouldn’t be obvious that he was shaking. “I’m ready. Just do whatever it is you are going to do.”

Obito stopped short and frowned; a hurt expression crossed his face. “Kakashi, did you really think I would hurt you?”

Kakashi hesitated, not sure how to respond. He took a look at Obito, his closest friend, and decided to take a chance and just lay everything out. “I—I don’t think you would but, I’m so scared I’m wrong, so scared that things will change…”

Obito smiled softly, understanding why Kakashi would feel doubtful and didn’t hold it against him. “Well, let’s get it over with, huh?”

The dark-haired demon walked up to Kakashi at a normal speed. Kakashi was doing everything he could not to run away or cry; trying to believe in Obito and the friendship they had built. He couldn’t help it as he took a step backward, his back now up against the kitchen counter.

Obito looked at Kakashi sadly. “You know, change isn’t always bad. It wasn’t so bad when I came into your life was it?”

Kakashi’s lips twitched into a small smile and he looked down at his feet. “No, it wasn’t.”

“Kakashi,” Obito said softly as his hands rested on the counter on either side of him.

Kakashi looked back up at Obito and was caught off guard as Obito leaned in to kiss him. His whole body stiffened from the unexpected act. Obito’s hands moved closer to Kakashi’s body as if he was trying to see if he could bring the human closer to him. Kakashi’s eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into the kiss, letting his own hands come up to rest on Obito’s chest. Kakashi could feel Obito smile against his lips before he pulled Kakashi closer to him.

Obito broke the kiss to hug Kakashi tightly. “Kakashi!”

Kakashi laughed and hugged Obito back just as tightly. “Yes, Obito?”

Obito leaned his forehead against Kakashi, his smile seemingly taking up his whole face. “I love you.”

Kakashi smiled and rubbed his nose against Obito’s. “That’s funny because I love you too.”

“Finally!” Obito lifted Kakashi up and spun him around. “I’ve waited almost ten years to tell you this.”

“Why did you wait so long? Do you know how worried I was?!” Kakashi punched Obito’s arm.

Obito laughed as he set Kakashi down, but not letting go of him. “I didn’t want to force you into anything or let you think that I was only saying it to trick you somehow.”

“But saying it now doesn’t make me think you are tricking me?”

“Well, I already own your soul, what point would I have to trick you with something like this?”

Kakashi leaned his head on Obito’s shoulder. “You really like me? I’m not dreaming?”

Obito chuckled, and Kakashi sighed, liking how it sounded up close. “No, you aren’t dreaming. I love you and I’m letting you hold on your soul, although remember it’s still mine.”

Kakashi smiled. “That’s fine, as long as I have your heart.”

Obito rubbed his head against Kakashi’s head. “Of course you do. Just so you know, things will be changing around here now that I’m the one in charge.”

“Oh?” Kakashi asked. He smirked as he pulled back to look at Obito. “How so?”

“First off, I’m not your assistant anymore.”

Kakashi laughed. “Damn, good help really is hard to find.”

Obito frowned. “I’ll find you a better assistant, a female, and not attractive, most likely old too.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to have a fling with my new secretary.”

“The fact that you would even think that way—“

“Obito!”

“Moving on, I also am going back to making deals. I need to regain my spot in the underworld so we don’t get attacked.”

Kakashi frowned. “Okay… but don’t be stupid with how you make your deals.”

Obito scowled. “Kakashi I have been alive for over a millennia and your deal is the first one I’ve messed up. I think I’ll be fine.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Guess I was the warning so that you wouldn’t get lazy.” Kakashi frowned. “Wait, so we are staying up here?”

“Yeah, where else would we go?”

“I don’t know.”

Obito smiled at Kakashi quick answer. “You thought I would take you to hell?”

“I had no idea what you were planning!” Kakashi looked away embarrassed.

Obito pecked Kakashi’s temple. “No, you have a life up here and Earth isn’t bad.”

Kakashi smiled. “So, we are together, forever… most likely after a few years I’ll have to give up my company since I won’t be able to hide the fact I’m not aging… so then what?”

Obito shrugged and pulled Kakashi against him. “Then whatever we feel like doing.”

Kakashi nuzzled into Obito. “That sounds nice.”

“There’s one last thing—“

“How many things are there?” Kakashi teased.

Obito laughed as he started walking Kakashi backwards down the hallway. “For now just one more and it’s quite important.”

“Well, what is it?”

Obito reached past Kakashi and opened the door. “Now I get to stay in the master bedroom with you.”

Kakashi laughed. “Oh really now?”

“Yes.” Obito kicked the door shut behind him as he began to nibble on Kakashi’s neck. “So, do you want to see what I went out to buy?”

Kakashi chuckled breathlessly. “You really had this planned out, didn’t you?”

Obito nodded as a hand started to caress Kakashi’s skin through his shirt. “I’ve been thinking about this for a few years now.”

Kakashi smiled as his own hands begin to finally explore Obito’s body. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing we have eternity to make up for lost time.”

✼

Obito pushed Kakashi onto the bed, latching his lips to his neck as he memorized the way Kakashi wheezed. He went back up after a moment to seal their lips, hungrily delving his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth. He simmered into the feel of Kakashi’s soft lips and his wet tongue, deepening their kiss until they needed to part for air.

Kakashi thread his fingers through Obito’s hair and moaned when Obito grinded down against him. Their crotches rubbed against one another delectably through the fabric, lengths pressing into one another fervidly. Precum leaked through Kakashi’s pants and the human bucked his hips, needing more friction. Obito’s hands trailed down to unbutton Kakashi’s pants, peeling the fabric off as he nipped at the pale skin of Kakashi’s neck.

Obito leaned back and pulled Kakashi’s legs over his shoulders, slowly running his lips along the slender calves. “Maybe I really should’ve confessed to you sooner,” he murmured beneath his breath.

Kakashi whimpered as Obito lightly bit down on his inner thigh, unable to form a coherent answer as every little nibble sent a surge of pleasure through his body. “Y-Yes, now stop being a tease,” his voice morphed into a moan when Obito pushed his legs up to his chest and rubbed his erection against his backside.

Obito chuckeled as tilted his head down, taking one of Kakashi’s colarbones between his lips and sucking on the skin. “Why the rush? Didn’t you say we have eternity to make up for lost time?” Obito teased.

“Obito, please,” Kakashi breathed out again, cheeks already flushed with arousal as their gazes met.

Amused, Obito mercifully pulled down Kakashi’s underwear, grasping the human’s cock. He pumped it a few times and flicked his tongue over Kakashi’s slit. The younger male immediately whimpered at the wetness and wheezed, “Take me in, please…”

Obito acquiesced. He wrapped his lips around Kakashi’s cock and Kakashi sighed in ecstasy, Obito hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. His tongue dragged over Kakashi’s base and he sucked Kakashi’s tip, teasing the man’s wet slit. Kakashi tangled his fingers through Obito’s hair and whined melodiously, pulling whenever the pleasure got too much for him.

Obito’s free hand stroked Kakashi’s thighs, flagging the sensitive spots along his flushed skin. He explored upwards and squeezed Kakashi’s scrotum. As his fingers wandered lower, he rubbed Kakashi’s perineum and traced the pink entrance below.

When Kakashi started bucking his hips more fervently, Obito deprived him of his orgasm, tugging Kakashi’s length out. He laughed when Kakashi petulantly whined and crawled back up, kissing his lover zealously.

Kakashi removed Obito’s shirt and his long fingers wandered over Obito’s chest, licking his lips at the defined muscles he touched. He left a trail of bite marks over Obito’s shoulder and descended slowly.

Kakashi knelt down with his behind in the air and his back arched, holding on to Obito’s waist. He swallowed up Obito’s cock, struggling to take Obito in whole due to his lack of experience. His ministrations were shy and slow and he moaned instinctively when Obito roughly pulled his hair. An embarrassed flush tinged his cheek but he continued sucking Obito, evidently enjoying it.

Obito groaned as his cock brushed the wet walls of Kakashi’s mouth. He lost his self-control and began thrusting into Kakashi’s mouth, Kakashi’s aroused moan igniting vibrations up Obito’s cock.

Obito pulled out and nudged Kakashi back onto the bed. Spreading Kakashi’s pale legs, he admired the puckered pink hole hising between Kakashi’s cheeks. Obito smirked again, flipping Kakashi around and pulling his ass up into the air with a quick lick of his lips. “Aren’t you needy?” he remarked as he watched Kakashi wiggle in need. Obito leaned forward, hands coming down and grabbing Kakashi’s ass, slowly spreading the cheeks apart. He blew a hot breath against Kakashi’s twitching hole, pressing a wet kiss against the ring before pushing his tongue inside.

Kakashi immediately let out a loud cry, his fingers crushing helplessly into the sheets, what sounded like Obito’s name muffled pathetically against the pillows. Obito continued to lovingly lap at Kakashi’s entrance, enjoying the way Kakashi twitched beneath him, the raunchy sounds of his tongue’s exploits echoing across the room.

“O-Obito,” Kakashi managed to breathe out after a while, his arms tensing from the strain of holding himself up for so long. “Please…please just fuck me already…” Obito teasingly hummed in response, sending vibrations up Kakashi’s spine and earning himself a gasp from the man lying under him. “Obito!”

Obito pulled away with a low laugh, Kakashi collapsing against the sheets with a little whine. He supposed he could save the teasing for another time. He’d waited long enough and even for a demon who had been alive for over a millennia, ten years were still a long damn time.

Obito pulled out a bottle of lube of his discarded pants’ pocket, coating his fingers with the slick substance and gently pulling Kakashi’s hips back up. He massaged Kakashi’s rim before slipping two fingers in and watching in satisfaction as Kakashi whined in pleasure for more. Obito scissored Kakashi, stretching and lubricating the tight walls.

Straightening a bit, he grabbed ahold of his own member, giving himself a few firm strokes before taking his position by Kakashi’s waiting entrance. He pressed his tip against Kakashi’s backside in a prodding manner before slowly pushing in, his hands grabbing Kakashi’s pale hips tightly. “Fuck,” he grunted.

Kakashi’s body immediately tensed, Obito groaning at the tight entrance as he felt the younger male’s walls clench around him. Mind foggy with pleasure, he lost his balance for a second and pitched forward, hands landing on either side of Kakashi’s shoulders and catching his fall.

“Does it hurt?” Obito rasped, his hands back to gripping onto Kakashi’s pelvis with enough force to bruise. He was entirely sheathed inside Kakashi’s heat, and the way he was holding back from moving until Kakashi adjusted was a sheer testament of his will.

Kakashi nodded his head. “A little. Just...just give me a moment,” he whispered, voice ragged.

Obito placed a soft kiss against the nape of Kakashi’s neck and rubbed shooting circles into his hips, letting him get used to his size.

When he finally felt Kakashi relax around him, Obito pulled out and roughly thrusted right back in with a guttural groan of pleasure. He dug his fingers into Kakashi’s hips and set a fast and sloppy pace, fucking Kakashi with an almost primal vigor, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filling his head like an addictive beat. 

Obito let his eyes trail along Kakashi’s body, drinking up the sight of the way their bodies perfectly connected together, the silver-haired man deliciously exposed before him, fingers clutching desperately around the sheets below. His gaze settled on the side of Kakashi’s face, only then noticing that Kakashi had been biting down on the pillow by his head, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks sporting a drunken pink. Obito purposely snapped his hips forward, listening in fascination as Kakashi muffled his moans against the pillow.

Obito slowed down his thrusts and smirked when Kakashi immediately opened his eyes, his dazed stare searching Obito’s from behind.

“What are you holding back for?” Obito asked, and Kakashi’s brows furrowed in momentary confusion before he realized what Obito meant, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak as Obito pulled in and out of him at a torturously slow pace, Kakashi feeling every inch of friction within him, his quiet moans shamefully swallowed by the pillow once more.

Obito shook his head in feigned disappointment. “I’ve been doing errands for you for ten years and you won’t even let me hear your pretty moans when I’m asking so nicely?” He slowly smirked. “Let the entire building hear how good I’m fucking you, Kakashi.” Obito slammed his hips right back into Kakashi’s prostate, successfully forcing a loud cry from the silver-haired man’s strained throat. Obito felt his ego swelling up as he continued to ram into Kakashi’s hole, each thrust harder than the last.

Kakashi seemed to take Obito’s words to heart, no longer suppressing himself and freely moaning out, each little breath pitched with pleasure and delight. “Faster, Obito!” Kakashi cried out, his voice shaking sinfully as Obito’s hips smacked against his ass, whining as he greedily pushed back against Obito’s cock.

“Fuck,” Obito grunted, feeling himself melt into Kakashi’s delicious whimper, “you’re so beautiful. I can’t believe I waited ten years for this.” He grasped Kakashi’s cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts, the human’s eyes rolling back from the head-spinning pleasure. Kakashi came with a moan of Obito’s name and a full-body shudder, hands clutching the pillow beneath him as he spilled onto the sheets.

Obito’s orgasm crashed over him a couple of thrusts later, hips stuttering as he pushed in as deep as he could and emptied himself inside Kakashi. Spent, he slumped down over Kakashi once more, forehead landing on the human’s shoulder.

“I think I need another shower,” Kakashi mumbled, face still mostly obscured by the sheets.

Obito huffed in weak laughter. “Yeah, me too. But I want to stay like this for a little while longer.” He wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s middle and heaved him upright before they flopped backwards onto the bed, curling up with Kakashi’s back to Obito’s chest and Obito still snug inside him.

Kakashi nodded sleepily, an ankle winding around one of Obito’s to pull him impossibly closer. “Yeah, let’s stay like this for a while.”

Obito smiled, tilting his head up a little to press a kiss against Kakashi’s hair. “I love you,” he whispered.

Kakashi squeezed his hands, his lips curling up into a smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
